


Fanfiction

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnlock discuss their fandom, and Sherlock is not very keen about finding himself on the bottom... of it every time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the laughs!

[inspired by: http://milgarionangel.deviantart.com/art/flexible-574792343](http://milgarionangel.deviantart.com/art/flexible-574792343)

 

“Why am I always on bottom?”

“What?”

“Why am I always on bottom, John?”

“What? When?”

“In this bloody drawings of us, John, please do keep up!”  

“Are you on deviantArt again?”

“Yes…”

“And are you reading fictions on AO3 again?”

“Yes…”

“God, love. How many times do I have to tell you not to do so?”

“They are very accurate, some…”

“Really?”

“Yes, for example this one here describes quite accurately our first night together, want me to read it to you?”

“Fine, go ahead”

Thirty minutes later…

“I have to say you are right, you may even say I wrote most of them, they are quite accurate”

“But why am I always on bottom John?”

“Does it bother you that much that they think you’re always on bottom?”

“Not really, but I would like to be on top sometimes”

“Look, here is one with you on top”

“I’m not on top John! I’m riding you…”

“Oh… Yeah… You’re right… Sorry love”

“Why are you apologising? Did you drew it, or wrote the fiction?”

“No, but…”

“No buts, John, help me find at least one where I’m on top, or I’ll be forced to comment on each of these and tell them that even though they are very accurate I’m not always on bottom!”

“Oh God Sherlock, please don’t”


End file.
